Casey Snagem
Casey Snagem is a former Pokemon Trainer turned successful writer who defeats Gary Oak and talks with him about what it truly means to be a Pokemon Master. Following a crushing defeat by Paul, Gary seeks him out once more to become his student. Pokemon Chesnaught Capable of Bond Phenomenom Moves: * Protect * Earthquake * Drain Punch Lilligant Moves: * Quiver Dance * Energy Ball Clefairy Houndoom Klefki Purugly Castform Xatu Sunflora Drampa Slowbro Magmortar Dodrio Girafarig Stantler Swampert Ledian Tropius Ability: '''Chlorophyll '''Moves: * Air Slash * Energy Ball Simipour Golett Braviary Durant Scolipede Family Parallels with Ash Ketchum * As of writing, Ash had 48 badges in the anime and so did Casey. * Ash and Casey's first Pokemon are both unevolved Generation 1 middle stage starters that evolve from baby Pokemon introduced in Generation 2 and evolve by stone into a Generation 1 Pokemon. * Ash and Casey have the same placing record in league tournaments as of writing: Top 16 in Kanto, Top 8 in Johto and Hoenn, Top 4 in Sinnoh, Top 8 in Unova and Runner-up in Kalos. * Ash and Casey didn't bother training for their Kanto League challenges but still placed in the Top 16 * Both of them won the Orange Island League. * Both of them lost to a Blaziken in their Johto League challenge, a Pokemon which neither of them had seen. * Both of them lost the Hoenn League to an unevolved, Normal-type Pokemon wearing human clothing. * Both of them defeated their main rival in the top eight of the Sinnoh League and reached the final four before dropping back to top eight in Unova. * Both of them fought a Darkrai that took out three pokemon before being defeated by a fully-evolved Hoenn starter Pokemon, before the opposing trainer sent out a Latios that defeated two more of their pokemon before tying with their starter Pokemon. * Both of them lost the Unova League because of a spontaneous evolution. * Both of them became the runner up in the Kalos League after losing to a Mega-Evolved Pokemon * Both of them possess a Grass-type Pokemon that produces nectar and a Bug-type Pokemon that likes to drink said nectar directly from the Pokemon. * Both of them possess a three-stage evolution Fire-type that was loyal in their initial form, yet upon evolving became arrogant and disobedient, costing them their first league tournament. * Both of them own a Fire-type starter with an unusually powerful Blaze ability (referred in-story as Hyper Blaze) that caused them to go berserk until they finally mastered it, and helped them win their League battle against their respective rival in the Sinnoh League. * Both have a fully evolved Kalos starter capable of the Bond Phenomenon. * Both have saved the world multiple times. Trivia * Casey Snagem was originally conceived after Ash's controversial loss of the Kalos Pokemon League and expressed crossoverpairinglover's sentiments on the question of whether Ash is a "failure." * Casey has the record for the longest reign as Orange Island League Champion. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers